1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a protection case for a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a method for determining a state of the protection case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protection cases are commonly used to protect portable electronic devices and as means for showing personalities or diversities of consumers.
Further, when a protection case covers a screen of the portable electronic device, an opening/closing state of the protection case may be used to control the portable electronic device.
For example, a conventional protection case for a portable electronic device may include a magnetic material, and the portable electronic device may include a sensor (e.g., a Hall sensor) for detecting a magnetic property of the magnetic material. However, as the magnetic material is arranged on a front surface of the protection case, it is difficult to manufacture a protection case having a transparent front surface. Further, when a magnetized card, for example, a credit card or hotel key, is inserted within a card holder provided in the protection case for a specific period of time, the magnetic properties of the card may be damaged by the magnetic material arranged in the protection case.
Additionally, the sensor for detecting the magnetic property of the magnetic material arranged in the protection case may also recognize another magnetic material, causing the electronic device to malfunction.